Emi
Summary Emi is a Danish player who participated in the Season 1 1v1 & Season 2 1v1 tournaments. He enjoyed lots of success placing second in the Season 1 1v1 tournament and third in the Season 2 1v1 tournament. Despite playing against many favorites like Yungiee, OXU, Oui & many others, he has never lost an AWP Map. Emi's biggest strenght is his excellent AWP. History Emi participated for the first time in the Season 1 1v1 tournament, where he started-off with a #2 ranking and was viewed as a strong favorite to win the tournament togehter with Yungiee. In the Quarterfinals he beat KD 16-7 on the Rifle and 16-8 on the AWP which granted Emi the most dominant victory of the entire Tournament. He then made it to the Semi-Finals where he would play against Quba who he would succesfully beat 16-12 on the Rifle and 16-13 on the AWP. In the Finals Emi faced off against Yungiee where they would fight for the trophy. After a close rifle Emi got beat 13-16, hovewer on the AWP despite Yungiee banning Emi's favorite map Emi managed to turn it around on winning it 16-14. Thus it was down to the Pistol to find out who will win the Tournament. And while Emi gave it his best, Yungiee who's unbeaten on the Pistol ended up crushing Emi 8-16. While Emi lost he had a lot of success placing Second overall and gave Yungiee a good fight proving himself a worthy opponent. Emi then decided to participate again in the Season 2 1v1 tournament. With his Second Place finish from Season 1 1v1 and many award wins he was naturally viewed as a favorite and managed to secure a #2 Ranking. And with Yungiee absent from the Tournament, it seemed like there wasnt much to stop Emi from winning his first Tournament, that is except #1 Ranked player OXU that he has yet to play a match against. After Emi succesfully defeated Nicotin 2-0 in the Round Of 8 without many problems, he moved on to the Quarterfinals where his opponent Farrah would forfeit. In the Semi-Finals he played against Oui who shared many similarities with Yungiee in his playing style and overall looked like the main contestant who would be able to defeat Emi from the last four remaining players after OXU's unexpected early exit. After a close Rifle Map that Emi lost 12-16, he managed to turn it around on the AWP with a close score of 16-14, so it was down to the Pistol to decide who's going to the Finals. After an intense map where Emi & Oui gave it their best, Emi ended up loosing 13-16. In the match for Third Place Emi's opponent Forses ended up forfeiting. Emi then played a Bonus-Matchup against formerly #1 Ranked favorite OXU, which was one of the most awaited matches in both Season 1 1v1 & Season 2 1v1. What followed was one of the most shocking upsets to date where Emi succesfully beat OXU 16-14 on the Rifle and 16-9 on the AWP. While Emi didnt manage to win the tournament nor get in to the Finals like last Season, he did manage go very deep in the Tournament placing Third overall, gave Oui a very good fight and beat OXU 2-0. Additionaly he played an Arena match against KD who he famously beat in the most dominating series of the Season 1 1v1 tournament. On the Rifle KD surprisingly beat Emi with a dominating score of 9-16. Hovewer on the AWP Emi managed to turn it around and he won 16-10. On the Pistol despite KD's best efforts Emi beat him 16-10 succesfully winning the series. Considering all that its very easy to see why Emi is at the top of his career and is a prime contender for a future tournament winner. Matches Season 1 1v1 Starts Tournament Ranked #2 QUARTERFINALS - Emi vs. KD 16-7 16-8 (32-15) ''For Emi SEMI-FINALS - Emi vs. Quba ''16-12 16-13 (32-25) For Emi FINALS - Emi vs. Yungiee 13-16 16-14 8-16 (37-46) For Yungiee Finishes Tournament Ranked #3 Season 2 1v1 Starts Tournament Ranked #2 ROUND OF 8 - Emi vs. Nicotin 16-13 16-8 (32-21) For Emi QUARTERFINALS - Emi vs. Farrah 1-0 1-0 (2-0) For For Emi SEMI-FINALS - Emi vs. Oui 12-16 16-14 13-16 (41-46) ''For Oui THIRD-PLACE - Emi vs. Forses ''1-0 1-0 (2-0) For Emi BONUS-MATCHUP - Emi vs. OXU 16-14 16-9 (32-23) ''For Emi 'Finishes Tournament Ranked #3' 'Arena' ENTRY-LEAGUE - Emi vs. KD ''9-16 16-10 16-10 (41-36) ''For Emi Statistics '''Matches' 7-2 (77.8%) Matches Win Ratio Maps 16-5 (76.2%) ''Maps Win Ratio ''6-3 (66.7%) Rifle Maps Win Ratio 9-0 (100%) AWP Maps Win Ratio 1-2 (33.3%) Pistol Maps Win Ratio Rounds 251-212 (54.2%) ''Rounds Win Ratio ''100-94 (51.6%) Rifle Rounds Win Ratio 114-76 (56.8%) AWP Rounds Win Ratio 37-42 (46.8%) ''Pistol Rounds Win Ratio Awards [[DEFENDERS CS:GO 1v1 Tournament Season 1|'Season 1 1v1']] Season 1 1v1 - TOP 4 (Yungiee, Emi, OXU & Quba) Season 1 1v1 - #2 Denmark (Emi & KID) Season 1 1v1 - #3 Rifle Season 1 1v1 - #1 AWP Season 1 1v1 - #3 Pistol Season 1 1v1 - Best Rifle Map: FINALS - Yungiee vs. Emi (Yungiee & Emi) Season 1 1v1 - Most Dominant Series: QUARTERFINALS - Emi vs. KD (Emi) Season 1 1v1 - Most Dominant Rifle Map: QUARTERFINALS - Emi vs. KD (Emi) Season 1 1v1 - Most Dominant AWP Map: QUARTERFINALS - Emi vs. KD (Emi) 'Season 2 1v1' Season 2 1v1 - TOP 4 (Oui, Denka, Emi & Forses) Season 2 1v1 - #3 Denmark (Emi & KID) Season 2 1v1 - #3 Rifle Season 2 1v1 - #1 AWP Season 2 1v1 - #3 Pistol Season 2 1v1 - Best Upset Series: BONUS-MATCHUP - OXU vs. Emi (Emi) Season 2 1v1 - Best Upset Rifle Map: BONUS-MATCHUP - OXU vs. Emi (Emi) '16 Awards Received In Total'''